The Repetition: Hallowed
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: Light and dark elements are split apart, they must be put together, however it's very hard when they are extremely reluctant: Sora has teamed up with Vanitas. Ventus has gone insane. Kairi and Namine are out to destroy them. While Xion is in hiding. Roxas hunts them. Axel is scared to be forgotten. Riku tries to save them all before it's too late.
1. Begin

**Hallowed: The Repetition.  
**

**.**

**.**

The night sky burned the stars that scorched the darkness of the universe. Sinister laughter echoed down desolate streets, the cold wind whipping his golden blond hair back while his azure eyes were filled with tremendous excitement of danger and fun. He stepped on the edge on top of a roof and was propelled high up into the sky, the moon basked in its beauty while he fell back into the lonely town.

The cement underneath his feet cracked in multiple ways once he landed. His smile never wavered as he placed both hands on his thin waist and looked around the wide clearing.

"You're taking too long to catch me," He taunted to no one in particular as he tapped the tip of his right shoe against the cement and bit his lip, another laugh fell through his lips as he spun around with his arms outwards, his head tilted back and his eyes closed shut.

"Find me, find me, find me, find me," He chanted over and over and over again. Until the sweet sound of the wind whispering his arrival, he stopped spinning and caught himself before falling over, he laughed again and turned around to see the expected visitor.

"I've been waiting for," He said with a wider smile, his eyes sang as the other only shook his head, the blond tresses waving with his movements.

"I've been looking for you Ventus." A stoic, passive tone with no hint of emotion severed the link between them. Both of their hands suddenly were occupied by sword-like weapons.

"Oh Roxas," Ventus tilted his head to the side, his eyes half-closed shut. "I know you've been looking for me, but did you know the others are also looking for you."

Roxas continued to frown, he didn't let his emotions show, he didn't want to as he stared at his duplicate, his copy in front of him. "You've been on the loose for too long Ventus, sooner or later he'll find you."

Ventus straightened and pointed his sword at him, "So is yours. I mean, he'll find you eventually and he'll take you and you'll be nothing but.. Nothing."

"You both won't be nothing if you cut it out." They both looked behind Roxas to find a long red head standing ten to fifteen feet away from them, leaning his lanky body against a cold cement wall with two fiery chakra blades in both hands.

Roxas turned around, dropping his blade to the ground, before it could touch the cement it disappeared into sparkles and faded. "What are we suppose to do? We don't want to be complete, Ventus is too high-strung on being a goody-two shoes while his stupid dark side is out for vengeance."

"And what about you Roxy?" The stranger wondered placidly.

"Sora's better off without me." Roxas didn't know what else to say, but what he always knew. Roxas felt his emptiness pulse and it ached, however, he didn't let it bother him, he didn't let it show that he was secretly hurting.

Ventus' blade disappeared and he waved, "See you later." Then he jumped and he was gone over a high wall. Roxas shook his head and glared at his best friend.

"Look what you did, I was suppose to capture him for Xemnas," Roxas folded his arms over his chest and tapped his foot, waiting for an answer from his friend.

"Come on Roxas, don't be such a baby. You'll find the idiot sooner or later, right now though, we should head back before Sora comes waltzing in and takes you." The red head pushed himself from the wall and turned around, he pressed his hand against it and then a black swirl began to form into a large circle.

"Back to Castle of Nothing," Roxas muttered under his breathe as he walked through before the other could. With a smirk they were gone from the area.

.

.

"So what do you think?" Two girls walking side by side entered the area, one had auburn hair with dark purple eyes while the other had blond with the same dark purple eyes.

"I think they're where we want them," The blond grinned.

"I never figured the dark one would associate himself with the light one," The auburn one spoke with a placid tone, her eyes filled with nothing while her skin was colder than the one next to her.

"Oh don't worry Kairi, once we locate the others, we'll take what is ours." She turned around and opened a portal that was identical to the two boys that were gone, both stepping through and disappearing.

**.**

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

**[Author Notes]**

**Before anyone is confused, I'll explain: Doppelgangers, copies, aren't suppose to be alive and the ones who can use the sacred power are hunted down and literally killed. However, everyone knows this and everyone who's in on it call it a game.  
**

**Yeah. Iffy start, I hope you don't mind.**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	2. Betrayal?

**Hallowed: The Repetition.  
**

**.**

**.**

Inside the darkness of the room, a male wearing a dark reflected helmet, crossing his arms over his blue black suit, "Did you find him?" He asked in a sultry dark voice of bitterness.

A boy with warm brunette hair and azure eyes stared out the window, his hand holding the black curtain to the side and letting in the smooth light inside the room. "Not yet, be patient," he told the other in a soft saddened tone, his eyes narrowed down the dark alleyway then down the opposite side, no one was there, there was barely a sound to be made.

The one behind him growled his impatience, "I can't wait any longer. I must find him!" His yell echoed off the wall, letting a tremor rumble the room.

"Vanitas. He's not in this realm any longer. He's somewhere else," He turned around to face the masked boy with a deadpanned stare, his mouth flat and his arms fell to his sides.

Vanitas shook his head, turned around and pressed his hand against the wall, then the shroud of darkness seeped in, "Come on along Sora. We must find them, and we must kill them for their treachery." He walked through the portal, Sora right behind him and the darkness disappeared.

**.**

**.**

"I'm having too much fun!" Ventus squirmed in the bench seat. He held a light blue ice-cream in his hand while staring off into the sunset, the warmth cascaded along his pale skin and his blue eyes filled with life. He never figured he would love solitude as it was now. There was no sadness, no darkness or temptation. Just happiness, joy and love of all things living.

"A little too much" The female voice stopped Ventus from swinging his legs. His smile slowly faded and his eyes darkened, he took a hard lick of the cold ice-cream that was inevitably melting in his hand and he dropped it on the ground next to his feet.

He turned his head and narrowed his eyes into a dark glare to see an older slim girl with electric blue hair and dark blue eyes. She stared sullenly at the ground while leaning against a pole, her arms crossed over her chest and the silence rung between them.

Ventus sighed and stood up from the bench and walked towards her, his hands gripped tightly into fists while his knuckles turned a faint white. Anger swelled inside his chest every step he came closer to her. The girl from his past, someone he was sure he was never going to see again. Here she was, standing in front of him with guilt ridden across her smooth milky face.

"Is there a reason why you are here?" Ventus asked, his voice tense as he kept his distance from her. She glanced up and for a second she was thinking of saying what was truly on her mind, but the appearance of her friend who she dearly cared for only made her feel bad for what had happened in the past.

Dropping her hand to her side and a bright light flickered then a blade was suddenly in her grasp. Shiny and sleek, her heart thumping painfully while Ventus pulled out his own weapon, going into a fighting stance and tilting his head to the side. His aura came off highly vigorously, and she smiled faintly just because she was proud, just a little bit.

"You must go back to him, Ven, please don't make me force you," She pleaded and yet he smiled a little maliciously that reminded her of his copy.

"Make me? You sound like Terra, unlike him, you were denied such pleasures of being ripped into two." He laughed and she cringed, the sound made her heart squeeze tight and the air in her lungs came out in heaved pants of suffocation.

"Terra is delusional, we both know that. He's still alive inside his darkness, you and him are capable of being saved!  
She grit her teeth and forced the tears that welled inside her to go back, she took a deep breath and held her blade so tightly.

Ventus shook his head and lunged, both their blades clashed as they moved back and forth, slicing the air into bits. She flipped back and landed on her feet once he had sliced at her, her arm bled from the tip of the blade touching her.

"Terra is dead! Move on Aqua, he is dead and will not come back!" Ventus quickly moved, dust of sand flowing behind him as he jumped into the air and was ready to end the fight. Not until someone pushed Aqua out of the way, she screamed and fell to the hard ground and looked up to see a dark brown haired male glaring into the deep ocean of Ventus' eyes.

Both of their blades pushed into each other, "Damn it Ven!" He growled like a wild animal, Ventus felt barely phased by his ex-friends anger towards him. "Are you ready to kill her? Or are you just running from Vanitas!?"

Ventus pushed on the blade at the name that reached his ears. "Don't you fucking bring that bastard up! I'll kill you both if you dare try to bring me back to him! He's nothing! Nothing.."

Aqua panted as she got up onto her feet, "Ven.. He's nothing without you. And you are nothing without him, you must be reunited." Her voice cracked and he knew she was going to cry and he knew he didn't want to see her cry. Pushing back and jumping away from Terra and Aqua, his blade disappearing once he had let it go.

"I will not go back to him. You try and make me, the next we meet I will kill you both, just to rid the burden of you coming after me." His voice was harsh and tense, Ventus meant every word and he turned away and jumped from the cliff.

Aqua slumped her shoulders and shook her head, Terra looked at her and sighed. "We're going to have to find Ansem and tell him about Ventus' betrayal."

She nodded, "What about Vanitas? He and Sora are looking for him, and Roxas as well. We need them to get back together."

Terra opened a portal, darkness welled up the space before them and he took Aqua's sweating shaky hands. "It'll be okay." Then they both walked in and disappeared.

**.**

**.**


	3. Locate - Retrieve - Alive?

**Hallowed: The Repetition.  
**

**.**

**.**

Roxas stood still in the center of the white room in front of his colleagues and his superior. His head down, his golden blond hair brushed against his face while he stared at the white floor. It's been fifteen minutes since he and Axel have arrived inside Castle Oblivion and since then he hasn't been lectured about one thing, not about how he let Ventus slip through his fingers, nor his failed attempt at locating Vanitas and Sora.

For so long without aging, he has been dodging his light side. Sora. Having no heart, no real existence gave him some purpose of living. It's been almost a century since the lights and the dark's have been in odds with each other, Ventus has gone insane, while Vanitas and Sora teamed up together for different reasons.

The Organization Thirteen have also been on the run from their lights. They didn't bother going back to the way they were, existing inside their other halves. To be honest, a few of them have actually killed off their light halves just so they won't have to be reunited with them.

"Where was the last time you seen Ventus?" The Superior asked after a few minutes of silence. Roxas looked up, swallowed the spit in his mouth that has gathered up and cleared his throat.

"Twenty minutes ago in the world of Traverse Town right before Axel came to retrieve me. I was about to capture him but I was distracted and he escaped." Roxas explained thoroughly with a clear voice, after he finished talking he carefully kept his mouth shut and looked downwards.

The Superior nodded and let out a short humming noise before glancing towards Axel who had his long legs crossed over and seemed absolutely bored with the meeting. "Axel. I want you and Roxas to go back to Traverse Town and see if you can find any clues on Sora and Vanitas, they should be close by. I want Demyx and Zexion to locate the two girls, Kairi and Namine in Twilight Town."

Roxas and Axel nodded and both disappeared in a cloud of black smoke while Demyx smiled widely, Zexion let out a sigh and they disappeared as well. The Superior then turned over to a young blond girl with striking green eyes, biting her nails and smiling wickedly. While a ruffled pink haired male stared glumly at the empty space where Roxas stood.

"Larxene, Marluxia," The Superior began with a prideful grin, Larxene stopped biting her nails and turned her attention to him with curiosity raging in her eyes, Marluxia glanced over at him and sat up more straight. "Retrieve Ventus. I want him alive."

The rest of the group in the room could easily feel the static of excitement coming from both of them, even when they accepted and disappeared. The room fell silent as the Superior contemplated who would eventually retrieve the required specimens. He was particularly sure Larxene and Marluxia wouldn't come back empty handed since they share a sort of insanity with Ventus.

While Demyx usually did recon, he had Zexion to help him out and surely they could easily locate the two girls who are strangely on the same side even though they are both lights.

"There must be something for us to accommodate you Superior," An older man with long dark dreads spoke up, his head held high while gripping on the sides of his white pedestal chair.

The Superior nodded, "Yes Xaldin. I want you to watch over Axel and Roxas, at least make sure they are doing what they are suppose to be doing. While Siax can watch over Demyx and Zexion. Larxene and Marluxia doesn't need any supervising, I'm positive they'll be the one to bring back the desired elemental."

Xaldin scoffed and disappeared, followed by a passive aggressive Siax. Luxord chuckled while playing with a deck of flying cards that simultaneously disappeared from his will. Another man who has been in the organization longer than the others was Xigbar.

"Our prisoner has disappeared from the hold. I want you both to locate her, retrieve and bring her back before she finds Sora or Roxas." Both men looked up and they both smiled expectantly.

"For you," Xigbar said, "Anything." Then he vanished in a puff of swirling black smoke. Luxord tucked his deck of cards back into his pocket and simply waved before he too disappeared.

Only the Superior was left inside the room, awaiting for his comrades to return with the prizes.

**.**

**.**

"What makes you so sure?" A silver haired male wondered as he walked along a dark street, talking to a short wide eared mouse wearing a dark cloak.

"I'm positive he was here, at least a few moments ago." The young mouse frowned and continued to walk along the street.

"Do you know what world he might have jumped into?"

The mouse shook his head. "It's strange. He only lingers in one place for a short time, possibly to cover his tracks, to make it harder to locate him. I'm positive he's in cohorts with one of the dark elemental beings." The silver shook his head, his milky turquoise eyes held sadness and confusion.

"There's no way Sora would ever join up with one of them. It's impossible. Being so close to darkness can corrupt him." He bit his lower lip and looked around the corner when they came to a fork in the road, he heard nothing, smelled the cold air and felt his fingers curl into his palm tightly that his nails dug into his skin.

"It's only a possibility Riku."

Riku scoffed as they continued onwards in a random direction since they had barely anywhere else to locate their lost friend. "Kairi was kidnapped by one of them, freed by her own light elemental and now are wreaking havoc amongst the worlds. She's a princess of the purest light, how can someone like that create such destruction?" Riku asked, a little forceful, a little impatient.

The mouse sighed, "Kairi is only confused, she has been lost without her light, like a ghost wandering through passages of time. We need to find them as well and convince them to merge before Kairi's heart blackens and when it does, we'll lose her for good."

"Hehehe~" A streak of laughter broke the silence, cutting the air, both of Riku and the small mouse turned around and found Kairi and Namine so close to touching hands, however lingered apart as their smiles turned upwards in a wicked smirk.

"Save us?" Kairi wondered, tilting her head while her eye brow arched.

"Before we are contaminated by darkness? Too late King Mickey, too late Riku." Namine laughed.

"We are who we are. Apart we are stronger, apart we feel no empathy towards the light and the dark." Kairi's soft voice cracked in a sort of twisted giggles.

"We'll kill off Ventus that little mongrel, and we'll find Sora and Vanitas and take them out as well. Also the last remnant to ever revive Sora, she's lingering in shadows looking for you Riku," Kairi chuckled and pressed her hands to her heart, Riku glared at her taunting.

"My dear Roxy," Namine turned her hand to the side and opened a dark portal in the cement wall. "I'll destroy his emptiness, his darkness, his will to survive." Namine reached out and grabbed a hold of Kairi's hand. Both waving their goodbye's and disappearing into the portal, leaving Riku and Mickey shocked.

"Great. Now what?" Riku muttered.

Mickey smiled wearily. "We do what we were going to do. Locate the others and merge them together, we cannot live a century more, we must end this war between light and dark elements. From what Kairi said, the remnant is looking for you Riku, we should find her first, she'll be able to help us."

Riku nodded, "Let's go find Xion."

Then Riku set his hand to the wall and shrouded darkness appeared, both walked in and left the silence of the street behind.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

Thanks for reading, favoring, having some interest in Hallowed: The Repetition.

I hope you enjoyed.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	4. Taunting and a trap?

**The Repetition: Hallowed.  
**

**.**

**.**

"Is there a reason why he wants us to locate Sora and Vanitas? I mean they both can easily destroy you," Axel said when they entered the world of Traverse Town. The place was distant and dreamy-like while the stars above glinted the many worlds that still shined its equal brilliance.

Roxas ignored Axel's comment and glanced around the place for any clues. He felt no resonance of darkness, no lightness that lingered of Ventus but there was a sort of sweet scent of fresh flowers that stayed so still in the air.

"Kairi and Namine have been here," He commented, looking back at Axel who raised his brow in question.

"How do you know?" Axel wondered, looking around to see what Roxas seen but saw nothing.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I can smell it. Their scent is sticking to the air."

Axel furrowed his brows and sniffed the air and he could easily identify a freshness of flowers. Roxas was right, the two girls were set out to destroy the light and dark elements were here, from the vague smell, they were here a few minutes ago.

"We're not here to find them, Demyx and Zexion's business. Our job is to locate Vanitas and Sora, capture them, and take them back alive." Roxas gave Axel a side glare and turned away, Axel wondered for a moment what he did wrong but said nothing as Roxas lingered the plaza for a few minutes before turning back to Axel with the same deadpan expression.

"They probably left after we went back to the castle." Roxas wrinkled his nose while Axel gave him a sharp nod.

"Alright then. I guess we can head back and report to the Superior." He turned around to open a portal, however he faced an unlikely man with an amused grin.

"A failure. How strange for you Axel, you used to get things done," Xaldin said in a mocking tone as he walked around Axel to Roxas who stayed completely passive. "At least when thirteen wasn't your partner. He made you soft didn't he," Xaldin said, flicking Roxas's forehead with his finger. Roxas didn't react, he didn't glare nor seem frightened by the upper class nobody.

Axel scoffed and pressed his elbow on Roxas's head as if he were just an object. "I can't get things done when the target isn't here, can I."

Xaldin smirked wider, "And I've seen you break rules before just so you can get the target. What's changed?" Xaldin looked down at Roxas and back up at Axel who was now trying to suppress a glare.

Axel lifted his elbow off Roxas and pressed his hand on his shoulder, pushing Roxas behind him. "Roxas isn't the calamity, so quit blaming him for the change in my demeanor." He almost hissed angrily, feeling rage boil in his insides as Xaldin never lost the grin.

"Say what you will Axel. Roxas is only an empty shell, what was the nickname you dubbed him? ..Zombie." Xaldin taunted, however Roxas's azure eyes widened at the nickname, the name that reminded him of when he first came to the organization.

Empty, lost, abandoned to become a nobody. Feeling at home when Axel became his friend, filled him with emotion and the nickname that stuck with him was Zombie. The name he grew out of but reminded him of when he was split apart from Sora, the emotion, the wreckage in the empty space where his heart laid ached for it to be filled.

Roxas frowned and turned away, letting Axel and Xaldin argue as he opened a portal and walked through. Axel grit his teeth but he felt something weary running through him, he turned around quickly and found the space where Roxas was empty.

"He left you? I guess zombie does feel something after all." Xaldin smirked and before Axel could retort, he vanished in a shroud of darkness.

Axel frowned as he was left alone, looking at the empty space and tried to deduce why Roxas would suddenly leave. He tried to stick up for him, he almost succeeded.

"Where did you go?" Axel wondered as he leaned himself close to the wall and slid down that he was now sitting on the cold ground, bringing his legs to his chest.

**.**

**.**

Roxas entered a small island world, a vastness of water that went on for miles with no end. He stood near a paopu tree and watched as the sun slowly drifted towards the darkness. He knew somewhere in the emptiness that he shouldn't have left Axel, but he needed to be alone to think. At least for now.

Closing his eyes and the flashing of memories collided with his subconscious. He knew this was going to happen and he remembered the pain as it pressed itself so hard against the sides of his head. He gripped his hair with his hands and clenched his teeth, yelling in pain as he fell to his knees. Memories drowning in memories burned at his eyes.

The sweet smile of Kairi, the beauty of her dark red hair and purple eyes brought warmth and happiness to the endless darkness. Her voice, the cadence drifted into his ears and he remembered how kind and bright she was, the way her laugh sounded to his heart. _Heart..._

"Are you having troubles?" The voice brought him back from his painful stupor. He opened his eyes and for a second he thought he saw Kairi standing in front of him, beautiful in the sunlight but instead he found Namine. Her bright blonde hair and identical purple eyes while her cheeks held a warm flush to her pale skin.

"Get away from me!" Roxas stumbled backwards while Namine chuckled, she stayed perfectly content from where she was while Roxas made sure he didn't fall up the ledge of the small island. He glared his frustrations at Namine, knowing she was the main reason for his pain.

"I'm here to help you Roxas," Her voice was filled with truth but he couldn't trust her. Not after what she did to Sora, and to himself. After she gone insane for not being with Kairi, for being tortured by Larxene and Marluxia over so many years by reconstructing every person's mind that came into contact with Sora.

"Lies. Fucking lies," Roxas jumped off the island and ran for the beach. He looked back and Namine stayed where she was, smiling at him from afar. He shook his head in disgust and turned around only to come to a full stop to see Kairi, picking up seashells that only gave him more of a migraine.

"What's wrong Roxas? We're only trying to help you with your memories," Her smile was sweet but again he couldn't trust her. She betrayed Sora by making him lose his mind, everything seemed utterly impossible as Roxas staggered past her as his breathing became in heaves, his body shook in pain and his world fell into darkness like it always was.

_We're only trying to help._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

I don't know about relationships just yet. I sort of want to explore more about the twisted-ness of each of the characters.

_Demyx and Zexion next. :\_

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	5. A muse and capture

**The Repetition: Hallowed.**

**Chapter. 5  
**

**.**

**.**

A sweet and delicate tune that swept through the air and into the small town, through the people's ears and out the other way. Lingering so beautiful like a field of grown out flowers, only to be tugged and pulled towards the owner of such a melody. Sitting on top of a creamy peach colored roof, leaning against a wall as he calmly struts the sitar with his fingers, waiting for his team mate to return from his search.

A light breeze pushes his hair that's shaped into a mullet to the side, his lips turn upwards into a warm smile and his fingers halt from moving. "Took you long enough." Opening his eyes to see his assigned partner, Zexion standing on the edge with a glum and annoyed expression, his body blocking the sunset's raze.

"It would go a lot faster if you'd get off your ass and help me," Zexion mumbled as he plopped down a few inches from Demyx's feet. Glancing around the quiet area of the town and looking back at his partner who began to pluck the strings and relax comfortably against the hard cement wall.

"Don't you ever get bored of that thing?" Zexion wondered, flicking the bottom end of the sitar. Demyx opened his eyes and arched a brow in wonder.

"Don't you ever get bored of reading? If not, then it's the same answer." Demyx smiled while the silence was cut short by the well produced music. Zexion sighed, keeping his black gloved hands in his lap, sometimes he would glance at the well occupied man beside him. Wondering if this is what he did during his recon jobs The Superior gives him, play his instrument, relax and let the answers come to him.

Easy. Zexion grimaced at the word and looked away, noticing something he probably overlooked. A large hole in the wall and some dark leaves poking from within its depths. He reached to his side without looking away and tugged on Demyx's pant leg to get his attention.

Demyx lazily opened his eyes and sighed at the silence as he looked at the higher rank nobody with disgust. "What is it that you had to interrupt me?" Demyx asked, his voice impassive as he looked at what Zexion was interested in. A hole in the wall and he mentally cursed.

"Let's go. We can take a look and get this done quickly," Zexion turned to Demyx and noticed the glare he was giving at the crack in the wall. "If there's nothing, we can go back to the castle," Zexion mumbled for both their sakes. He slid off the wall, followed by Demyx and they sprinted once they hit the ground towards the wall. Zexion pressed his hand on one side and stepped through. He could easily feel the moist area of the dampness from the lack of sun in the open air.

He took cautious steps in the forest until he knew there was nothing that would jump out and attack him. He stared towards the end of the forest where he could easily see a large mansion hiding in the distance beyond the large thick trees. Turning around and finding Demyx comfortably leaning against a tree and was about to string the sitar.

Zexion shook his head, a little aggravated that he had to be teamed up with a lazy idiot. "I can see something in the distance, let's go check it out." He began to walk towards the mansion, knowing Demyx would listen and follow. However the distinct sound of music stopped him immediately and he swiftly turned around.

Demyx had his eyes closed as he concentrated on the music. "Demyx!" Zexion growled as he easily ignored the music and stomped towards him. Demyx stopped playing and opened his eyes, Zexion felt a pulse of confusion sweep through him when he recognized the look inside Demyx's azure eyes. The same look some of the other nobodies give, a look of nothing, a look of someone that had no heart to care.

"You said that if there was nothing here, we can leave." Zexion clenched his teeth at the dark tone of Demyx's voice, it almost gave him shivers as he replayed the sound inside his head.

Shaking the feeling off and continued to glare at Demyx, "Yeah. I know what I said but since I just found something that can lead us straight to Namine and Kairi, we still have a job to do. So let's go and stop being fucking lazy." Zexion didn't exactly enjoy swearing and to be honest he barely did swear, but the ache of frustration made him say th word.

He turned away and walked off, hearing the light sigh confirming that Demyx was finally listening to him. They walked out of the forest and down the gravel past that came to a large mansion and a black gate. However what they found leaning against the gate was Ventus.

Smiling as if he had accomplished something, "I was wondering when you Organization scum would suddenly show up. Didn't take you too long, arguing back there like a married couple." Ventus chuckled his amusement while Zexion and Demyx glared at his comment.

Demyx shook his head, "I would never in my life give Zexion such a thought."Zexion felt himself flinch, both looking at each other with a distinct frown. "We'll discuss this later." He growled as he turned back to Ventus.

"Come with us or we'll going to have make you." Ventus continued to smile then his eyes darted towards a dark portal opening up to their far left. One of the Organization members walked through, however the hood concealed their face. Unlike Zexion and Demyx who stood near the entrance of the forest, the Organization member summoned their weapon, a large blue and white claymore. Zexion pushed Demyx back, both realizing what Organization member this was and they knew not to get into their way.

Ventus tilt his head to the side, "Isa is that you? You were best friends with Lea once upon a time, what fun memories. I guess nobodies only have memories to go by, "Ventus mocked as he too summoned his weapon, the Organization member lifted the claymore into the air and swished it into the air.

Ventus dodged on time as the claymore hit the gate, denting the metal. Ventus laughed as he jumped into the air and moved towards the other side of the area, away from all three nobodies. What he didn't suspect was the shroud of darkness manifesting into the portal, a hand reached out and grabbed Ventus by the back of his collar and pulled him inside.

Namine stepped out and smiled sweetly, waving nonchalantly. The Organization member pushed his off, revealing light blue hair, dark eyes glaring heavily at the girl. "Namine. What are you doing here?" He asked passively.

Namine chuckled in response. "Don't be thickheaded Siax. I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. Thwart the Organization, since I can't seem to locate and capture Sora, I'm going to have use Ventus and force him into Roxas, they'll be one being by the end of evening. Hopefully this little experiment works. You and the rest of them can acknowledge my work once it's completed. "She waved her hand and walked through the portal, leaving all three nobodies in shock.

Siax shook his head and let his claymore disappear. "Foolish girl. Ventus has already lost his mind, fusing Roxas will further destroy the." He disappeared without looking at the two behind him.

Zexion bit his lip and turned back to Demyx who went back to playing his sitar. "We're finished here." Zexion grabbed a hold of Demyx's wrist and they disappeared in a shroud of darkness.

A chuckle emitted from behind the wall beyond the gate. "Did you hear that Sora? Looks like Ventus and Roxas are going to fuse into one being. I wonder how Namine and Kairi are going to persuade them." Vanitas and Sora came from behind the wall.

Sora pushed on the gate and shrugged his shoulders. "I want Roxas and you want to destroy Ventus. Looks like we're going to have to stop those two girls from getting what they want."

Vanitas chuckled. "Yes, you are correct Sora. I wonder where they are now." Vanitas opened a portal and gave a smile within his mask.

"I might have an idea." Sora walked through, followed by Vanitas.

.

.

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

Ventus wasn't waiting there too long for Zexion and Demyx. Neither were Sora and Vanitas, they had to wait it out until Saix showed up and Namine and Kairi.

Whatever, everything worked out in this chapter.

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	6. A sad dark memory

**The Repetition: Hallowed.**

**.**

**.**

The hollowness, the darkness, the sadness and the worthlessness covers my wounds that seem fatal to the innocent eye. However I have already succumbed to such disadvantage a long time ago, even though the small creatures follow in my shallow steps through the streets that lead me to the edge where a large white castle looms in the center of empty chaos.

I'm no longer allowed to enter the castle, no longer to speak to the nobodies, no longer to be one of them because of what and who I am. The thought disgusts me and at the same time saddens me because my two best friends possibly think the same thing about me. I don't think I'll ever get over that sort of rejection.

Turning away and I walk back into the city and lose myself in it's destruction until the familiar smell of darkness sweeps over the streets, the lesser shadows dissipate and cower near the darkness while a flickering light from a lamp post shows the intruder of this world.

"You are not suppose to be here," I tell him simply yet he stays contently where he is, his back against the pole, his hands crossed over his chest while the black fabric is tied around his eyes and held at the back of his head.

"You were banished a long time Xion. You aren't suppose to be here," He says, pushing himself away from the lamp post that continues to flicker as he walks towards me. I feel the depths of his key blade pulsing in his body, the darkness wants mine, it wants to pierce my skin and suck it dry.

I don't move. I want him to stab me, to take away the life that I'm forced to live, I no longer wish to linger here, in doubt and rejection. Yet when he stands in front of me and the scent of darkness withers while the pulse of his keyblade silences between our breathes. I know for sure he isn't here to take this agony away, he's here for something a lot more important than my life.

He's here for the dormant memories of Sora and Roxas that are trapped inside of me. I'm the missing piece of the puzzle, I'm Sora's happiness and his love for life, and Roxas's restraint and control. And yet I wonder why the organization banished me, why they wanted me to linger here as a prize to be collected. The reason was too simple to bare, they just didn't know how precious I was to Sora and Roxas, how I can be their ultimate downfall.

"I can keep you safe," He tells me in a low voice as if someone were to hear us. I don't want to look at him though, it frightens me to know that Riku still battles his darkness.

"If you could make such a promise, you would have already," I said, taking a cautious step back, hoping to disappear into the darkness. However he grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me back into the flickering light.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when it happened," He frowned and I felt horrible for the awful memory that was going through his mind. It was all too clear for me, the separation when Sora stabbed himself with his keyblade to save Kairi's life on that fateful day Riku lost his mind to darkness. Sora and Kairi's heart merged together, creating Roxas and Namine, because of Ventus being inside Sora without his knowing, Ventus was released as well. Awakening Vanitas from a long dormant sleep to began his hunt for his light, Ventus not being with his dark self caused him to lose his mind over time, finding his light almost unbearable, Ventus also became hostile and a cunningly enemy.

The time Namine was trapped inside Castle Oblivion, the moment Vexen created me was the moment Riku learned of what I was. I was only a puppet at the time, a doll to be used at play time when the organization members wanted to screw around with Sora and his memories. Namine at the time saw worth in Sora and destroyed a fake Riku that was programmed to do one thing - kill Sora. Afterwards Sora learned he had to sleep to regain his memories, that's when Roxas began to resume his life as a nobody and when I was revealed as the fourteenth member.

Riku gave me insight when we met, I knew of my fate and when everything that was suppose to happen eventually didn't. Ventus located Sora and reprogrammed his memories and made him want one thing, find Roxas and restore himself to his former glory. However, he didn't know at the time that Sora would do anything to find him, even teaming up with Vanitas to hunt Ventus down.

Roxas fell into a slumber, it was my fault for sucking his life energy. To save his life, I restored some of his memories, the ones when he first arrived to the organization, when he was the most loyal to the superior. However I was banished afterwards to linger in regret for everything I had and hadn't done.

I pulled my arm away from Riku's grip, "Don't think I'd help you. I did more bad than good."

"Don't linger here Xion. We need your help to restore Sora and Roxas." I turned away from Riku as I felt his darkness pulse once more, the darkness around here in The World of Light and Darkness seemed less bearable when Riku was around.

"I can't go back. It physically hurts to even think about them," Shaking my head dejectedly, I turned back to him and his mouth is in a firm line.

"Does it hurt to see me?" He asks in wonder. Memories flash through my mind as Sora and Riku run down a sandy beach, smiling and laughing as if life could never hurt them while a young red head who's eyes are filled with light follows along.

I turn away, my back to him just so he wouldn't see the tears running along my face. I flinch when I feel his hand on my shoulder, firm and waiting. "I will not leave you here Xion."

"What would you want me to do then?" I turn back, pushing his hand from my shoulder. "Merge with Sora just so he can retrieve his memories! What about Roxas? What if he doesn't want to fuse with him? Why can't we be separate beings?!" I yell my frustrations so loud that it echoes and the darkness continues to cower around us.

Riku doesn't move but I can feel his sadness, it's all too familiar. "You can't be a full being because you are just only a part of one. Sora is you, so is Roxas and the memories are theirs as much as they are to you." I feel my body shaking as I look down and hug myself, the tears won't stop falling.

"I know you're lonely Xion, but you won't be any longer once you fuse with him." Riku hugs me and I feel his heart raging inside his chest, something I wish my heart would do. Yet I don't have one, my heart is Sora's heart, as well as Roxas's.

"I'll go with you." I mumble, closing my eyes as the wind and darkness surround us.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

**The ending is Riku opening a portal if anyone is wondering where the wind is coming from. :\  
This entire Kingdom Hearts story is completely different from the original if anyone hasn't noticed. -_- Also, Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters. :)  
_I wanted to make Xion more empathic than Sora and Roxas. I'm switching the roles, sort of.._**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please. :)**


	7. Chaotic Rejoining

**The Repetition: Hallowed.**

**.**

**.**

A black portal opens up on a warm beach with the sun setting in the distance. A blonde stumbles through, followed with two young girls. Both eagerly smiling that their plan to thwart the organization will soon come to pass, all they have to do is tweak the minds of two individuals.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Ventus turned around, summoning his keyblade to his hand and pointing it at the two girls. However Namine swiftly grabbed the end and the very touch of her hand made the keyblade vanish form Ventus's hand. His azure eyes widened in shock as he looked at Namine with confusion.

"What the fuck did you just do?" He yelled again, a lot louder and filled with fear. Both the girls ignored his questions and Kairi quickly took action, she grabbed a hold of his collar and slammed him to the ground, the colorful keyblade in her hand inches from his neck.

"Do fight us and you'll severely regret it," She hissed.

He grit his teeth and gave a sharp nod, Kairi pulled away and let her keyblade vanish as Namine lifted him from the ground and pointed down the beach to an unconscious body. He raised his brow and walked towards it and every step he came to realize who they captured.

Two feet from him, he glared at the body of Sora's nobody. Roxas's appearance mirrored Ventus's own since Ventus was once trapped inside Roxas, escaping was another story. He turned to Namine and Kairi, both wielding their key blades and smiling so sweetly it made Ventus sick.

"What do you want me to do? Kill him?" Ventus wondered, clenching his teeth at the thought of killing Roxas, his essence will only go back to Sora, so there wasn't any real reason why they couldn't have done it. There was something else, another reason why Ventus himself was here, as well capturing Roxas and the idea was only to sick to fathom.

Namine stood at his side, tilting her head to look at him, "I want you to go inside him and control him, then I want you to go to the organization's hide out and kill all the members." His eyes darkened at her horrible request, shaking his head and stepping away from her.

"You're fucking crazy, both of you. Roxas isn't strong enough to take on the entire organization. He must have Sora to do it, and since Sora is so willingly to reunite with Roxas. Why don't you go ask him?" Namine and Kairi looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Kairi knelt down next to Roxas and pressed her hand over his chest and pressed down, Roxas's body jerked and his face squished up in pain. "Roxas has no heart. He has nothing, but if he's given a heart like yours, then maybe just maybe he'll have enough strength to take out the lesser nobodies. Like Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen." Kairi went on with dull tone in her voice.

The names however clicked inside Ventus's mind, he looked towards Namine and smirked. "You want revenge for what they did to you." She glared at his taunting. "I have some memories of Axel and he seemed to be the most intriguing of all the organization members so I think I'll let him live," Ventus knelt on the other side of Roxas and lifted him from the sand.

"So you'll kill Larxene and Marluxia?" Namine wondered.

Ventus gave a short nod before turning to Roxas, he licked his lips and set his chin on Roxas's shoulder as he held him tightly to his body. "Just make sure Vanitas and Sora don't get in my fucking way. If they learn I'm inside Roxas, they'll have their chance of destroying both of us." Namine and Kairi mentally promised as a bright light blinded their eyes as Ventus closed his eyes and Roxas let out a loud horrific scream of pain.

**.**

**.**

Sora wrinkled his nose as he stood on the clock tower in the world of Twilight Town. "Something's changed." He murmured, placing his hands inside his baggy pants.

Vanitas looked up from where he sat on the edge, "What do you mean?" He couldn't hide his growl of disappointment from Sora's passive expression that he always held on his face. Since they arrived in the world of Twilight Town, they've been on top of clock tower for almost an hour.

"Ventus is gone, I can't sense him anywhere in any worlds unless he went to the World that Never Was." Sora stared off into the sunset as the resonance of darkness and light continued to pulse rapidly in each world, the ones he was looking for had faded, however Roxas is so faint.

"We should check Destiny Islands." Vanitas sighed and stood up and placed his hand in the air as he summoned a dark portal and walked through with Sora behind him. However when they entered into the world of Destiny Islands, the sun had set and it was darker.

The only ones they could see were Namine and Kairi standing near the Paopu tree. Vanitas grit his teeth as he stomped his feet angrily towards the two girls, Sora followed right behind him silently and without protest.

"What are you two doing here?" Vanitas grit his teeth, glaring from inside his mask as both girls turned to them with the same twisted smiles.

"We should be asking you that," Kairi started, her voice small and when she noticed Sora behind Vanitas with his eyes hallow with little emotion and his mouth in a flat line. She tilt her head, "What's wrong Sora? Are you trying not to go insane from not having Roxas for so long?"

"And what about you?" Namine asked Vanitas, stepping so close she pressed her hand on his mask and it disappeared, showing an exact replica of Sora except his eyes were yellow and his hair a darker brown. "Are you just dying to reunite with Ven?"

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her away from him, "You two are up to something? No, just you Namine." He noticed the same monotonous expression on Kairi's face that was the same as Sora's. "If you weren't, you would have already joined with Kairi."

Namine licked her lips and grinned appreciatively, "The memories I shattered inside of Sora and Kairi a long time, and when Ventus was set loose by Aqua," She chuckled at the memory, "Let's just say these two can barely remember each other and who they are when this little war began." She pressed her hands on Kairi's head and touched the soft red strands of her hair.

Vanitas's lips twitched while feeling quite amused by Namine's twisted nature. He remembered something important, "Xion was created when you were trapped inside Castle Oblivion, doesn't she contain all the memories you locked away?" Vanitas wondered and Namine's smile fell and turned into a menacing glare at the mention of the puppet that was banished by the Organization.

"She might as well be devoured by darkness, also Xion can't return to any of the worlds of light. She's stuck to wander the Dark city." Namine felt sure of herself and Vanitas rolled his eyes.

Sora stepped after a pause of silence. "You're wrong."

Namine furrowed her brows. "What?"

Sora shook his head, "You're wrong. Riku just appeared, I can sense him in the world of Traverse Town and he's accompanied with a peculiar attribute."

"And what kind of attribute would this be?" Vanitas demanded.

Sora's lips twitched. "It's a fabricated light attribute."

Namine glared and grabbed Kairi's arm and disappeared in a swirl of darkness while Vanitas smiled in triumphant. He turned to Sora. "Looks like you're more help on riling up girls than I thought."

Sora turned to him and arched a brow in confusion. "I wasn't riling them up. I'm serious, Xion is with Riku in Traverse Town."

Vanitas sighed and tapped the side of his helmet and the reflected cover hid his face as he grabbed Sora and they too disappeared.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

**If anyone is wondering about the relationships. I usually write the pairings in Yaoi/Yuri, just because I enjoy writing my stories like that. It might change, depending if it works.**

**[AkuRoku. SoRi. DemZex. - VanXi.]**

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


	8. Breaking loose

**The Repetition: Hallowed. ~ Chapter. 8  
**

**.**

**.**

The cold rush of night dispersed as the darkness was pushed far behind in the other worlds. Riku and Xion both look around their surroundings, Xion fidgeting to side to side as her eyes scanned the entire place. Memories blink through her mind so fast that her breathing is on a running course.

It stops immediately when Riku places both hands on her shoulders and steadies her, he presses his hand on her jaw and makes her look him in the eyes as he soothingly tells her everything is okay. Xion doesn't believe it for a second, the moment they arrived in the place her memories know of as Traverse Town. She knows he knows, that they know and they'll be quickly after them before she is able to explain everything.

"We have to go," Xion says, gripping his black cloak with her hands, her fingers digging into his arms as her eyes widen in panic.

"Everything is okay Xion." Riku says looking away from her gaze and once more scans the quiet area.

Xion shakes her head, "You're wrong. Sora can sense us, he knows we're here and he's sending them here to take us, we'll be dead in fifteen minutes!"

Riku looks back at her and searches her eyes to find anxiety or paranoia, he doesn't find any and his gut is telling him that she is saying the truth. Then a spark of cold darkness appears and he pushes Xion out of the way and summons his keyblade into his hand, blocking the large red and black chakra from cutting his head off.

"Axel!" Riku growled as he pushed the chakra back, it flung towards its owner whom stands across the court yard with a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Riku, did not think I would see you again." Axel tightened his grip on both his chakra's, pushing his back from the wall and casually sauntered towards them.

Riku glanced at Xion who stood up on her own and summoned her keyblade to her hand. He looked back at Axel, gritting his teeth, "Last time we talked, didn't we promise you'd take care of Namine?"

Axel stopped walking and nodded, "Yes we did. However, things didn't work out the way they did. Kairi is a hard one to track, disappointingly I underestimated Namine's unstable mind. She had Kairi the entire time and destroyed her memories as well with Sora's. Now the only one that can restore that is the traitor you brought back from _its_ banishment." The last bit was said in an icy tone that made Xion frown and look downwards, feeling her guilt almost overwhelm the aspect of leaving the Dark City.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Weren't you and Roxas best friends with Xion? Once upon a time, or is your memories shattered alongside Roxas?"

Axel frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was never friends with someone who betrayed the organization."

Both Xion and Riku looked at each other, Riku had a more questioning expression than Xion's, she shrugged her shoulders in response. "I did what I was suppose to do. I erased his memories as well once I was banished, Roxas has little idea who I am too."

Riku slumped his shoulders. "It's high time you give them their memories back. If not, Axel here is going to kill us both."

Xion's lips twitched. "As if he's be able to kill you, but why not.." Xion was once more pushed to the side, this time slamming into the far wall, Riku had jumped away from the oncoming attack.

Axel brought his chakra back into his hand. "No chit chatting, when I'm about to kill you."

Xion groaned as she tried standing up again. "Maybe it'll change his perspective." She closed her eyes and focused while Riku blocked Axel's attack that was going to slice at Xion.

"Whatever this is, it's not going to work!" Axel yelled, throwing his second chakra at Riku who pushed it back. Sweat mixing into the cool air of the night, the stars twinkled down, watching while they danced and parried, then Axel felt something warm overflow him and Xion's eyes widened and a silent scream escaped her lips.

Axel stopped attacking and stood with clenching teeth and wide eyes, he dropped his chakra's to the hard cement and shook his head. "No. No. This isn't fair, what is this?"

Riku heaved in air as he ran back towards Xion who was holding her head, her fingernails digging into her scalp while tears began to pour down from her eyes. "I-It's done."

Axel fell to his knees while staring over at Xion who stared back. "Oh god. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" He pleaded, his chakra's disappearing as he got up from his knees and ran towards Xion and brought her into his embrace, as soon as her head hit his chest her mind succumb to a sleepy darkness. "I'm sorry Xion. I didn't know. I'm sorry!" He whispered as he felt her soft black hair and her cold body.

Riku sighed a relief and looked around and instantly he felt something strange. Another dark presence and it was coming in quick. "Namine and Kairi are here. We should get going."

Axel looked up at Riku and nodded. "Where are we going to go?"

"Yen Sid's. Aqua and Terra are there, it's the only secure world that will hide us from the dark attributes." Riku placed his hand on the wall and summoned a dark portal, Axel held Xion's unconscious body in his arms and walked through, Riku sighed as he caught a glimpse of a red haired girl and he quickly turned into the portal and it disappeared.

**.**

**.**

"How could I be so damn stupid to let that thing leave the mansion?" Namine clenched her fists as she and Kairi stood in the court yard of Traverse Town.

Kairi stayed completely still, her purple colored eyes staring at the wall where she last saw Riku before he had disappeared with Xion and Axel. Kairi felt something, a strange tug at her heart at the very second she saw Riku. Of course she couldn't vocally express her concerns, her memories were a blank and Riku being in the amidst of this war only brought her this unknown and questioning pain.

"Did you lose them already?" Ventus and Sora walked into the area from a dark portal that connected to a clean wall. He hid his face behind the reflected glass while Namine's disgust was easily seen. Sora stood five feet away from Vanitas and Namine, his eyes however looked at Kairi and he couldn't help but wonder why she did what she did.

"Do not taunt me Vanitas," Namine came so close to Vanitas that she was about to touch the glass with her lips, "If anything I could easily destroy those precious memories of your plans to use Ventus to get the X-blade for your master." She smiled and turned away from him while he hid his scowl behind the mask.

Vanitas glanced over at Kairi and stride to her side, looking at her pale skin and weary eyes. "Is there something on your mind or is Namine holding your tongue as well?" He asked, his voice soft and teasing.

Namine crossed her arms. "I ripped her memories from her mind. She doesn't remember anything that is worth remembering, unless I order her too. Like the way I let you have Sora," She winked at the expressionless 'hero', "I do hope you're using him the way I told you to use him. Or is he just a nuisance?"

Vanitas wrinkled his nose as he turned around, "He has been a lot of help with locating the light and dark attributes. The only one I'm looking for is Ventus and from what Sora has been sensing, is that he was at Destiny Islands," Vanitas summoned his keyblade and brought it to Namine's chin.

"You and this mindless thing were there, explain that would you." Namine smiled and brought her hand up to touch his keyblade, then Sora came and grabbed her wrists and pulled them around to her back, restraining her.

"You have to do better than that, Vanitas," She inhaled and let her shoulders relax as Sora's hollow eyes brightened just the slightest, he stepped back while clutching his head. The same was happening to Kairi, both withering in pain as they fell to the cement with memories painfully filling their heads.

Vanitas clenched his teeth and Namine brought her hands up to grasp the keyblade, instantly making it disperse into bright sparkles. Vanitas raised his hand up and slapped Namine across the face, he backed up and grabbed a hold of Kairi's hand and disappeared in black smoke.

Namine touched the pulsing wound on her right cheek where he slapped her and turned to see Sora looking at her wide shocked eyes. "You... You destroyed my memories! How could you Namine?"

She shook her head and gritted her teeth, "You're a lost cause." Then she too disappeared in a black shroud, leaving Sora alone with memories that are slowly filling up the holes.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	9. We Are Equal

**The Repetition: Hallowed. ~ Chapter. 9  
**

**.**

**.**

Axel softly placed Xion's limp body down on a plushy bed inside the tower of Yen Sid. He, Riku and Xion arrived a few minutes before and explained to Yen Sid what had happened, everything to Xion's rescue to Axel's memories finally being restored. Yen Sid told Axel to place Xion in one of the unoccupied bedrooms so she rest and restore enough energy as she can.

He brushed a strand of dark hair away from her calm face that was still damp with sweat and tears. His eyebrows creased with worry while looking down at her. "I'm so sorry. I.. Just didn't remember." He knew it was a stupid excuse but it's the truth and it's because of her that his memories are slowly returning.

He looked away from her, scanning the lonely day sky room and out the far window where stars twinkled like a sweet endless dream. Then he thought of his other best friend, the one who has been struggling for the uncomfortable truth because Namine ripped his memories from his mind and stored them inside Xion.

"You can save him," He turned around to look at her after whispering that salvation. He couldn't awaken her now, he had witnessed her giving back his memories and from her reaction, it was painful. Unlike Namine who was created to harbor memories and Xion who was created as a fabricated being, it was simply too different and harder for Xion.

Axel stood up from the bed and walked towards the bedroom, not pausing to look back as he walked through and closed the door. Sighing as the silence ached in his chest and his ears, his blood pounding through his veins while his ears twitched at the sound of a unfamiliar voice.

Winding back towards Yen Sid's study, he leaned his ear against the door and planted both hands to steady himself while listening to the conversation going on inside.

Riku looked out the far right window while Terra, Aqua and Mickey stood in front of Yen Sid's desk. Riku clenched the ledge hard, scrapping his nails against the frame while glaring at the many worlds and thinking of his best friends who were used as tools to locate the light and dark attributes.

Aqua shook her head, glaring and clenching her teeth in disagreement at Terra. "It's been a day since we last saw Ventus at Twilight Town, and I was handling it until you arrived." She poked her finger hard against Terra's chest while the brown haired man glared back at her with the same intense venom of disgust.

"Handling it? That's what you call handling a psychotic brat? He was about to slice you in half with his keyblade Aqua, don't be fucking naive!" Terra folded his arms across his chest and took a few steps back before she could prod her finger against his chest again.

"Me? Naive? You were suppose to be keeping a watch on Xenahort, but instead you came to my aid like the fucking antihero you are and instantly destroy the entire plan on defeating the Organization! You're fucking hypocrite!" Aqua screamed, making everyone in the room, even Axel shudder as she walked straight towards the door and grabbed a hold of the doorknob and thrashing it open, Axel stumbled inwards and smiled sheepishly at Aqua who roughly pushed him aside and stormed out of the room.

Terra sighed and turned to Yen Sid. "I'm sorry. Ventus would've killed her instantly if I hadn't come to save her ass," Terra grumbled the last bit as he combed through his hair with his fingers.

Yen Sid nodded, "Understood. What will you," he looked at everyone in the room, "and the rest of you do about Xenahort?"

Riku sighed, "I have no idea yet. Everything is jumbled up, Sora and Kairi turned traitor, Roxas and Ventus aren't exactly stable-"

"Roxas is stable!" Axel yelled his best friends defense, Riku raised his brow.

"I encountered Roxas many times, and he did not respond to reason, surely he'd even kill off Sora if he had a chance too," Riku said calmly, even though his heart was racing at the thought of Roxas trying to harm Sora in anyway.

Axel bit his lip and turned his gaze away, Riku glanced over at Terra who didn't seem to be jumping to the defense of Ventus. Even though everyone, even Aqua knew that Ventus was far from stable, he was dangerously aggressive, his mood swings are unparalleled, and his unpredictable actions are increasingly confusing.

Terra caught Riku's gaze and grunted, "Ventus lost his mind a long time ago. His time away from his darkness, Vanitas, has corrupted his mind and he uses the power of light to his own advantage. I don't care how we stop him, we just have too."

Mickey clicked his tongue and shook his head at the unreasoning between all three of the males, even Yen Sid was disappointed in their lack of confidence. "Your hearts are left astray from the overwhelming decisions that you all must make. Riku," Yen Sid and Mickey turned to Riku. "You brought Xion here and she has recovered Axel's memories. Will it do the same for Roxas, Sora and Kairi?"

"Yes." Everyone in the room turned around to the door where Xion stood and Aqua. Xion's eyes were weary and half lidded while her pale skin only contrasted the dark heavy bags underneath her dim lit eyes. Aqua still wore a scowl of annoyance on her face. "If you bring them here, I can possibly restore their memories." She heaved every word out as if it were a struggled, Aqua kept her hands firmly on her shoulders so she wouldn't falter.

Axel sighed. "You shouldn't be awake Xion. And restoring their memories takes a lot out of you."

"We have no other choice." Riku pushed himself off the wall. "She has to do it, we need a lot of help taking out the organization. Having Sora, Kairi and Roxas on our side will even out the odds."

Mickey clasped his hands together, "Something's.. different." His hands fell to his sides and everyone looked at him curiously.

"What is?" Terra wondered.

Mickey's lips twitched into a grin, "One of them detached themselves from a nobody."

Everyone gone silent with shock, "Who?" Axel asked, startling Xion and Aqua from his loud outburst.

Mickey shook his head. "I don't know." He looked at Riku then turned to Yen Sid. "Can you sense the difference?" He was asking both Riku and Yen Sid, the only people who can sense the darkness and light attributes, Riku by smell, Yen Sid by experience.

Riku smiled wide, "Namine's alone, meaning Kairi some how got away from her."

Yen Sid however shook his head. "No. You are right Riku, Kairi is no longer in reach of Namine, but she is with a darkness, Vanitas, while a single light attribute, someone pure, someone we have all longed for to be returned to our group."

Everyone instantly looked at one another and hope filled their insides. "Sora." They said in unison.

Riku pressed his hand up to the nearest wall and a dark portal opened up. "I can smell his light, he's in Traverse Town. I'll retrieve him."

Mickey ran towards Riku, "I'll come. In case this is a trap, remember, Namine destroyed his memories. He might attack us when we arrive."

Riku nodded and looked at the others. "What will you all do?"

Axel crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll retrieve Roxas. He'll be easy to gather, if I rile him up a bit."

Terra rolled his eyes. "I'll be on the other side with Xenahort. Keeping tabs on him and stray him from any suspicion on what we're doing." He too pressed his hand on a separate wall, a dark portal opened up.

Aqua smiled, finally her tremble of anger had relaxed once they all learned of Sora's detachment with Vanitas, her shoulders had slacken and her breathing finally stilled. "I'll track Kairi and Vanitas. If anything differs in Vanitas's plan on killing Ventus, I'll report it."

Yen Sid smiled thoughtfully and was extremely glad that they were able to find a plan on their own throughout their turmoil. "I'll protect and restore Xion's power to its fullest until you return with the required elementals." He smiled at Xion who weakly smiled back.

Everyone looked at each other one last time before disappearing.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


	10. Abandoned in the Realm of Darkness

**The Repetition: Hallowed.**

**Chapter. 10**

**.**

**.**

Vanitas and Kairi came through the portal after escaping Namine's wretched clutch, he pushed Kairi away from him once they had entered the dark realm outside Castle Oblivion. Kairi fell to the hard cold ground and whimpered as her head painfully filled with memories she couldn't recall.

Sora, the emotionless boy that stood near Vanitas with a peculiar stare flashed through her mind, his emotions tangled hard around her heart that seemed to beat once more with life. It hurt to badly to know everything in one swing, to know what she did and how Namine became insane.

Insane. Namine caused herself to become the way she was, and the boy, the identical boys on the beach, she had threatened both of them so Ventus, the light to this darkness that stood a few feet from her, glaring at the castle before her, ignoring her presence altogether pushed his body and merged into Roxas so he could kill some of the organization members.

She wondered if Vanitas was insane like Ventus was. Is this the reason why Vanitas wants Ventus, to restore their minds to sanity? Namine never spoke about it, even though her mind was twisted so badly that it broke her.

_Sora.._ She remembered him in every way. Best friend. Close friend. Almost lover. Yet there he was, emotionless, not voicing any opinion like he did with Riku.. _Riku._

Kairi blinked her eyes from all the memories, she couldn't keep track of them, it was like a slide show that was flipping through image to image in nano seconds. Refilling her head with the truth, unlike Namine who used her like a toy. However, being with Vanitas made no difference, she was still a prisoner, still nothing.

Vanitas looked down at her and grimaced at the almost splitting image of Namine. Besides the blonde hair and the clothing. Kairi had tears welling up her eyes and sliding down her pale creamy skin while she trembled in pain, memories filling her mind and pushing everything in fat folders inside a small container.

He sighed and reached down and grabbed a hold of her thin wrist, she shuddered in pain as he pulled her to her feet. Her eyes darting everywhere as if everything needed an answer right away. Vanitas continued to openly glare at her, swaying his hand to his side and slapping Kairi hard across the cheek with his back hand.

"Get a hold of yourself. I need answers and I don't need you crying over every damn memory that pops into your puny mind," He hissed and she looked at the reflected helmet he always seemed to wear. The outfit reminded Kairi of Riku's when he once succumb to darkness.

"You were a prisoner, a commanding puppet for Namine. I know that you and her came upon Ventus, tell me where he is." Vanitas demanded in an icy tone that brought Kairi's mind to a stall, a few memories had popped up when she saw Ventus and Roxas, fusing in a bright light and disappearing through a portal to assassinate three nobodies.

When she had responded, Vanitas came so close that his hand gripped her neck and tightened her throat that she could barely breathe. She scratched at him but nothing worked, even kicking didn't push him off her. "Tell me where he is." His voice was demanding, dark and unresistant.

"Ro..xas.." She struggled to say while her breath was taken from her.

Vanitas loosened his grip and she tried pushing him away again but he gripped her wrist, digging his gloved finger into her inner wrist where the vein protruded. "What did you say?"

She grit her teeth in pain, "Roxas. He's inside Roxas."

Vanitas let her go and pushed her away while she smoothed her fingers over her wrist.

"What do you mean he's inside Roxas?"

Kairi stepped back, "He fused with him to take out three nobodies for Namine."

Vanitas scoffed, opening a dark portal. "Now he's an assassin? Ventus doesn't have the stomach to kill another being, the coward would only run."

Kairi's eyes widened in horror. "No! Don't leave me here!" She screamed and ran towards him, but the dark portal and Vanitas had disappeared and she fell into empty air.

He had truly left her in the realm of darkness. Where no light attribute should be, Namine wouldn't even come back to this dreadful place. A place where she was tortured for endless years for the memories of Sora. Desperately out of options, she destroyed everyone's memories who were connected with Sora, it was the same time Ventus escaped after he awoken, however from not merging with Vanitas over so many centuries, he had gone insane. Roxas blocked out every emotional capacity so he could kill Sora without merging, and the others. Everything is a blur, Kairi sat on the cold white porcelain steps.

Riku... She had no idea what he was doing.

"Well, well, well, look what I have here." She looked up once the harsh laughter rang through the large room, she gasped in shock and horror. "Kairi isn't? How did you get here might I ask?"

Riku wondered with a twisted smile, a blade with peculiar eye pointed at her from across the room, he too was sitting on a pair of stairs. She hadn't sensed him and yet she couldn't sense him, something about him was different.

"Fabricated darkness." She sighed in relief. "You're not the real Riku."

Riku lips twitched into a scowl. "How dare you say that to me, even though I was going to give you a tour of this place."

Kairi smiled softly. "I have memories from Namine, I already know everything that has to do with this castle." A little a bit she was lying, Namine herself, at the time when she was captured, did not know everything about it besides the ongoing encasing memories of destroying, manipulating, reconstructing and placing.

The Riku replica lowered his blade at the mention of the witch. "Namine. She left me here to.. What was the word?" He tapped his gloved finger against his lips in a mocking gesture before giving a menacing grin. "Rot."

Kairi frowned. "I'm sorry. Vanitas left me here too.. uhm.. Rot.."

His grin loosened into a sympathetic smile. "Vanitas. He's Ventus's full darkness right?"

Kairi nodded. "Yes. He wanted information from me after Namine reluctantly gave my memories back about the whereabouts of Ventus."

"You gave Ventus to Vanitas on a silver platter. Remind me to never be on your side." He snickered at her frown.

"I thought he'd take me with him."

Riku shook his head. "Are you serious? He brought you to the realm of darkness, a place where a light attribute, like yourself, can easily go insane. I'm actually quite surprised Aqua didn't die from boredom."

Kairi slumped her shoulders and twiddled her thumbs, the embarrassments of her mistake on trusting Vanitas to take her with him grew in her mind. "Aqua. She escaped didn't she?"

Riku nodded. "Of course she did, with the help of Terra but they aren't here are they. It's just you and me until I decide to kill you out of boredom." He let his eyes wander the brightness and back onto Kairi who furrowed her brows and her hands had clasped together to stop from shaking.

"Are you going to start crying?" He asked.

Kairi looked away from his patronizing stare, she knew she couldn't summon a portal. Only the darkness can, while the light use different means of transportation. Meaning, she's going to be stuck here with the Riku Replica, most likely trying to lessen his boredom before he tries to kill her.

With a sigh, she looked back only to find the opposite staircase empty and a cold blade against her throat where the heat of Vanitas's gloved hand once been. Riku tilted his head and smiled, showing his white teeth as he moved closer towards her face where her eyes widened in shock at how quick he was able to get to her.

"Tell me more about the war, princess. I'm bored." He drawled out and she gulped in fear.

This was going to take some time, at least now she has her memories back. There was a lot to tell him, to inform him, even though his life is meaningless.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**[Authors Notes]**

Bringing in the Riku Replica and switching around the original story is quite interesting. Even though in the original, Namine was like his master or some sort. In my story, he loathes her, and since Kairi is Namine's original being, he possibly hates her too.

I didn't mean to make Kairi such a fussy princess. But it must hurt to retrieve so many memories at once and realize she was just a puppet for Namine. And how she helped Ventus to merge with Roxas to kill some nobodies. It's like getting a painful flashback or a large migraine.

The Riku Replica is a bit hostile like everyone in this story. :)

_Anyway._

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.  
**


	11. Somethings Never Change

**The Repetition: Hallowed.**

**Chapter. 11**

**.**

**.**

Zexion stared out of the large window in the common room. After he and Demyx came back to the organization, scolded for their failure and their embarrassment of needing Saix's help. The only thing they were able to scavenge was what Namine had said, _"I'm going to force Ventus and Roxas into one being."_

The Superior had told them not to apprehend Roxas if he does come back, not to lay any suspicion that they know what he was. He had ordered everyone to watch him carefully, to figure out what Namine wanted Ventus to do while he has Roxas's body.

Right on time Roxas walked right into the common room. His expression the same as usual, void of any emotion, his darkness still lingered around him, there was no light attribute creasing off his being. He walked in, sat down on the couch next to Xigbar who raised his brow and Roxas simply sat on the couch in silence.

Suddenly Larxene, the short haired blond with piercing green eyes that almost matched the keen eagerness of Axel's slid next to him against the window, a widened smile appeared on her face and her antenna like hair sparked small electricity.

"What do you think of emo boy?" She asked, her voice high and playful that made Zexion role his eyes in response.

"Does it really matter?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I think he's biding his time. Or just so dense that he forgot he was betraying the organization."

Zexion stiffened once he saw Demyx getting up from the couch and walking towards them, his usual playful smirk had faded and was now frowning and looking uninterested. When he came on the other side of Zexion, leaning against the wall and pressing his shoulder into Zexion's.

"He hasn't talked since he got back. Not even Xigbar can coax him. Larxene," He glanced at her and Zexion noticed a scowl of disgust on his face. "Go rile him up."

She smirked in agreement. "My pleasure. But don't come whining to me if I accidentally kill him," She hissed as she walked by in sultry manner, Xigbar noticed her and he got up and walked off.

Zexion moved a step away from Demyx, hating his presence yet yearning for it. "Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?" He wondered, Demyx scoffed at his question and didn't bother too look at him but to watch Larxene fail in her attempt.

"Do I need a reason to talk to you?" Demyx asked, his voice rigid.

Zexion tensed his shoulders in response, his mouth curved into a frown while he watched Larxene. She taunted Roxas, trying to provoke Ventus or any sort of expression from the nobody. Nothing was working and Larxene looked more furious than usual, Zexion thought of laughing but he didn't move nor was there a feeling in his gut to laugh.

Unlike his human memories when he was a light attribute. How sometimes when he worked in the laboratory with Ansem, he would laugh and he remembered the rumbling and the fluttering butterflies that made him laugh a lot more. Zexion wished such memories could cease to exist.

"No." He softly answered and turned away from Demyx and headed down the corridor where suddenly Axel appeared.

"Hey little guy. Where's Roxas?" Axel asked, a large smile on his face.

Zexion ignored the name he was given and pointing to the common area. "Larxene is trying to coax Ventus out of Roxas."

Axel's smile faltered so fast Zexion wondered if he was seeing things. "What do you mean.. Coaxing Ventus out of Roxas?

Zexion raised a brow and realized that Axel wasn't in the room when Siax informed The Superior about what happened with Namine.

"Demyx and I were given the task to hunt down Ventus. When we did, Namine and that girl Kairi kidnapped him and she said that she was going to merge Roxas and Ventus together, her reason for doing so is too thwart the organization." Zexion explained quickly.

Axel nodded, confusion obviously on his face. "Are you sure? Namine and Kairi couldn't apprehend Roxas. That's impossible."

Zexion shrugged his shoulders. "We were given direct orders from The Superior to watch over Roxas and see what he'll do."

Axel shook his head. "Ventus is insane. From the silence and Larxene's rage, he would have already killed Larxene and everyone in the room."

Axel walked around Zexion and into the common room with Zexion following behind. Demyx stayed where he was without truly looking away from Larxene who was glaring daggers at Roxas. Axel grit his teeth as he came around the couch and saw that Roxas was looking up at Larxene then glancing over to Axel.

His blue eyes held nothing of interest. It was the same look Axel witnessed when Roxas left him in Traverse Town before he regained his memories from Xion.

"Are you alright? Is this bitch bothering you?" Axel asked humorously as he pointed at Larxene who glared back at him.

Larxene pushed him on the shoulder, making him teeter to his left foot. "Where the hell were you all this time? It's been over an hour since you left to find Sora and Vanitas. The Superior was quite worried, the rest of was were glad you were gone."

Axel rolled his eyes. "I'm here aren't I. So is Roxas. And weren't you and Marluxia suppose to look for Ventus?" He said the name and everyone looked at Roxas who didn't budge, he didn't seem to be all there while Axel and Larxene yelled at each other.

Axel shook his head and wondered if everyone was paranoid about Namine. She was just a little girl.. With everyone's memories in her twisted grasp. Her sweet and innocent smile was inside his mind when he first learned of what she was in Castle Oblivion.

The poor girl was tortured by Larxene and Marluxia. What they did to her, broke her, stripped her of everything that was kind and innocent. Afterwards, nothing was ever the same and she broke Sora's memories without hesitation, she enjoyed it when everyone withered in pain. Thing is that always confused Axel, why she didn't give everyone a false memory like she did with the Riku Replica.

Larxene scowled. "We looked in every fucking world, we searched houses and interrogated a few people, even scared some kids. We looked but with little avail, he was gone and guess what we found out when we came back was that Ventus was fused into Roxas to destroy the Organization." She smiled, electricity beaming around her.

"So don't blame me," She pushed at his chest, electric kunai in between her fingers. "If I'm a little on edge for going on fucking goose hunt!"

"This is intense. You're scaring them Larxy," They all turned to a ruffled dark pink haired male standing at the entrance of the common room. A smile plastered on his face as he stride towards them, coming around and looking at Roxas's pale emotionless face.

"I'm pissed off. The little runt won't even change his fucking face!" Larxene gripped her kunai and was about to slam the points into Roxas's knees.

Axel reached forwards and gripped Larxene's hands before she could, but instantly he regretted it. Everyone who was in front of Roxas could see a distinct smirk on his face, two key blades were summoned to both his hands and he reached up and pushed both ends into Larxene and Marluxia's chest.

Their eyes widened in pain and shock as Roxas pulled his key blades out and jumped off the couch. Axel watched as something strange was about his stance, a lingering shifting movement. Roxas stretched and sighed, smiling at Larxene and Marluxia who both glared at him with obvious rage.

"Namine didn't want me to destroy the organization. She didn't really tell me much," He chuckled while Zexion, Demyx and Xigbar pulled their weapons out. "She wanted me to kill Larxene and Marluxia for what they did to her. Thing is, I really don't care what happens to any world. I'll be leaving now," He pressed his hand against the wall and a dark swirl of the portal opened up, then a bright blinding light shone through and Roxas's fell to the hard ground with Ventus's own original form smirking and jumping into the portal.

Larxene chuckled sadistically as her wound healed. "She still holds a grudge over what I done to her." She wrinkled her nose and looked over at Zexion. "Find him will you."

Zexion sighed and sniffed the air, closing his eyes and concentrating where the smell was coming from. "He jumped into.. I think Wonderland, that's all I got." He looked over at them where Larxene had already opened up a portal.

"I'm going after him. I'm going to capture him, interrogate him, let him beg for mercy and then he's going to tell me where Namine is." She smiled at the rest, "Then I'm going to torture her a lot worse than I did before." Larxene walked through the portal and disappeared.

Marluxia sighed, "She's quite aggressive isn't she?"

Demyx chuckled with little empathy. "Yeah. The perfect wife for you."

Marluxia scowled and looked over at Axel who was pulled Roxas to his feet even though the the thirteenth nobody was unconscious. "Are you going to interrogate him? Or shall I?" Axel glared at his offer and picked Roxas up into his arms and left the room through a portal.

Marluxia smiled and turned over to Zexion. "Track him now."

Zexion raised a brow. "Paranoid?"

"Do it, Zexion."

Zexion sighed and again he concentrated, smelling the air. His brows furrowed as he opened his eyes. "He's not in the castle anymore. He's not anywhere. I can't sense him."

Everyone in the room looked confused except Marluxia.

"I suspected a traitor."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
